princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
Finding Tim Templeton
Andrew Scholte Finding Nemo spoof Cast ** ndrew Scholte as Marlin ** Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory ** Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo ** Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) as Gill ** Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Peach ** Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Bloat ** Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Gurgle ** Fiona (Shrek) as Deb ** Timon (The Lion King (2019)) as Jacques ** Mushu (Mulan (1998)) as Bubbles ** Pumbaa (The Lion King (2019)) as Nigel ** Hamm and Toys (Toy Story) as Moonfish ** Mumble (Happy Feet) as Crush ** Erik (Happy Feet Two) as Squirt ** Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray ** Nanotyrannus (Jurassic Fight Club) as Bruce ** Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus (Dinosaur Revolution) as Anchor and Chum ** Surly (The Nut Job) as Worried fish ** Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Anglerfish ** Wolves (Frozen), Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (1993)), and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast (2017)) as Jellyfish ** Coelophysis (Walking with Dinosaurs) as Seagulls ** Paarthurnax (Skyrim) as Whale ** Wilbur (Charlotte's Web (1973)) as Gerald ** Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad ** Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl ** Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon ** Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) as Philip Sherman ** Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Barbara ** Jinx (Teen Titans) as Darla Sherman ** Joaline as Coral ** Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda ** Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Bolt, Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) and as Fish Parents Scenes # New Parents # A Terrible Fate # First Day of School # Field Trip # The Drop Off/Argument # Tim Templeton gets Captured # Andrew Scholte Meets Raven # Meeting Nanotyrannus, Cryolophosaurus and Torvosaurus # Toons Are Friends, Not Food # The Cage Gang # The Cave # Rudy Attacks # Tim Templeton's Initation # Toy Impressions # Wolves # The Vents # Penguins # The Good News # Off Ramp # Raven Speaks Dragon # Moss # Inside the Dragon/Reaching the City # The Airscum # Pigs # JINX! # Goodbye Raven # Tim Templeton and Raven # Poaching Net # Reunion # Back at the State Park # Cage Escape/End Credits Movie used * Finding Nemo (2003) Clips used ** Andrew Scholte ** The Land Before Time (1988) ** Dinosaur (2000) ** The Boss Baby (2017) ** Prehistoric Park (2006) ** Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) ** Dinosaur Planet: Alpha's Egg (2003) ** Shrek (2001) ** Shrek 2 (2004) ** Shrek the Third (2007) ** Shrek Forever After (2010) ** Puss in Boots (2011) ** Bolt (2008) ** Rise of the Guardians (2012) ** The House of Magic (2013) ** The Fox and the Hound (1981) ** Air Buddies (2006) ** Snow Buddies (2008) ** Space Buddies (2009) ** Santa Buddies (2009) ** Spooky Buddies (2011) ** Treasure Buddies (2012) ** Super Buddies (2013) ** Kubo and the Two Strings (2016) ** Walking with Dinosaurs (1999) ** When Dinosaurs Roamed America (2001) ** Moana (2016) ** Mulan (1998) ** Mulan ll (2004) ** Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) ** Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017) ** Jurassic Fight Club (2008) ** Dinosaur Revolution (2011) ** The Nut Job (2011) ** Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) ** Big Hero 6 (2014) ** Kung Fu Panda (2008) ** Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) ** Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) ** Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) ** Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) ** Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) ** Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip (2015) ** The Lion King (2019) ** Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) ** Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) ** Toy Story (1995) ** Toy Story 2 (1999) ** Toy Story 3 (2010) ** Toy Story 4 (2019) ** Frozen (2013) ** Beauty and the Beast (1993) ** Beauty and the Beast (2017) ** Happy Feet (2006) ** Happy Feet Two (2011) ** Planet Earth (2006) ** WALL-E (2008) ** Lady and the Tramp (2019) ** Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) ** Brother Bear (2003) ** Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) ** Barnyard (2006) ** Skyrim (2011) ** Charlotte's Web (1973) ** Teen Titans (2003) ** A Bug's Life (1998) ** Ratatouille (2007) Category:Andrewscholte15 Category:Finding Nemo